


Impossible Things

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Den lille havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Andersen
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura POV piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Things

When she had been a teacher, on Caprica, Laura had enjoyed finding old legends, stories, ones she could use as parables in class. She had never, in a million years, though, believed she would find herself at the root of one of those old tales.

As she struggled to hold the presidency in her frail hands, tried to find a way for all of their people to survive, she wondered if she was not the little mermaid. Had she traded, somehow unknowing, her health to a sorceress for the ability to lead? Had she given up the one thing she most needed to succeed at the desires of her heart?

She sighed softly at her own whimsy and pushed the analogy away. No matter the cost to herself, she would not fail in the end. Humanity could not afford it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nothing to Lose by Trying (Impossible Things remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/190518) by [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar)




End file.
